The Highly Improbable Engagement
by GwendolynD
Summary: A little ficlet, where through unforeseen consequences, one Haezel Potter inadvertently becomes engaged to one Kyoya Ootori. A tale, of a relationship that slowly blossoms from its first rather dubious meeting. Just starting a list of favs from COMPLETED works you could RECONMEND- ANY GENRE ANY CATEGORY-THANKS!
1. Prologue

**The Highly Improbable Engagement**

**Summary:** A little ficlet, where through unforeseen consequences, one Haezel Potter inadvertently becomes engaged to one Kyoya Ootori. A tale, of a relationship that slowly blossoms from its first rather dubious meeting.

…

Hundreds of years ago an Ootori helped out a young Slytherin Heir. A debt was made and a magically binding contract was set. Payment: the first female heir.

The contract meant the magical user being stripped of their magic, which usually leads to the individual gradually going insane and eventually bringing death. The Ootori family, were not aware of the magical contract that came with the debt created.

Neither party expected it to happen.

Every member of the Ootori family had heard of the debt and it was a family inside joke- when they discover their arranged bride to be they'd shrug their shoulders saying, at-least it is not the Slytherin Heir.

By present day the Slytherin family, was just a story, no one really believed existed.

But the thing is, there had never been a female heir. With Voldermort aka Tom Riddle, last of the SLytherin line, having no heirs it looked like the line ended there.

However, as Haezel Potter had been Voldermorts Horcrux for seventeen years, when she killed Voldermort, the inheritance magic recognised her as the next-in-line; thusly one Haezel Potter became the first ever female Slytherin Heir.

And inadvertently becoming engaged to one Kyoya Ootori.

…

**GwendolynD**

**This is a new concept I came up with.**

**I hope you like it.**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Host Club.

**Short ficlet: **This had actually started off as a one-shot intended to be added to my collection of one-shots **Ana Key. **As the story progressed, it just got bigger and bigger, until this ficlet formed. I had other scenes I wanted to enter, but it was getting too big and I wouldn't finish it otherwise.

**Updates: **Any updates after the final chapter, would be extra scenes I've added to the fic, if I add any at all. They would be scenes I wanted to add, but currently complicated things.

**Heazel POV: **Added at the end of each chapter, to show to the readers what Kyoya is unable to see and make reading the fic easier. Not only is the fic in Kyoya's perspective, but is also short so Haezel's reasoning's are not really explained so well. So adding Haezel POV should hopefully help.

In essence it is more of the direction I would have taken the story, if it were in Haezel's perspective.

**Why Kyoya's Perspective?** I liked the idea of seeing him unravel his elusive and complex fiancé.

**Magical Contract:** In this case, refusal of the contract would lead to the magic being stripped or death if muggle. Haezel has not lost her powers, her only hope of breaking it would losing the Slytherin title as it were the clause that created it- as she cannot contact the creator of the binding contract.

**Ancients: **Old Pureblood Families, who are probably no more powerful than- let's say the Ootori family, but as the Ootori family are muggles and only have dealt with muggles, they don't know anyone who has dealt with them. They would have heard the names mentioned on occasion, but to the Ootori's they are an elusive power that they have no idea how to reach or if possible to deal with. (This is the relation I have created in my mind for this fic)


	2. Dubious Meeting

**Dubious Meeting**

…

The Goblins, at the time the inheritance had made aware, were busy revising their security systems after the break-in at their bank. They were very prideful creatures and wanted to make sure it didn't happen again.

Not being ones to blindly trust the wizards' magic placed on their books, looked into the Slytherin line themselves. They had come to the conclusion that the line should be dead. With further research they had come to the new prospect of human horcruxs'.

Never, having dealt with human Horcruxs' before, it took more careful research and discussion, where they eventually agreed upon the fact that Heazel Potter was the best candidate for the SLytherin Heir.

That was when the contract made itself known.

Several months after the first hint of the Slytherin inheritance, did the Goblins eventually contact Miss Potter.

…

Mr Ootori, like the rest of the family, believed the Slytherin story, to be just that- a story. He hadn't heard of or seen any evidence of a contract and he doubted if it did exist, it held any credibility today. So, he was rightly shocked, when his bank manager called to inform him, that not only was there a contract, but there was finally a female heir and that he owned her.

His first instinct was to keep her simply as that- property- property to the Ootori name- in essence a slave, but with a better title- like maid.

But he had a niggling thought at the back of his mind, telling him, reminding him, that she is an heir of an old family- that could be an asset to them. At worst she could be moulded to be a respectable shadow for an Ootori husband.

With that thought in mind, he called his lawyers and designed a contract for an arranged marriage.

…

Kyoya Ootori, sat by himself, in his room a single sheet on the table before him.

His father had given it to him earlier today.

He sat staring at it. Eventually, he pushed his fallen glasses, back up his nose, picked up the paper and read it once more, daring himself to believe it. He had been expecting an arranged marriage- they all had, though he did expect to be graduated first, but an early engagement he could work with.

This, on the other hand, he hadn't foreseen, he hadn't considered it to be a possibility to foresee. He couldn't even say "At-least she isn't the SLytherin Heir"- well because she was.

He swallowed heavily, as he placed the paper back down, his stomach twisted painfully at the thought of his father handing her to him.

Regardless, he'd accept, like every other curve-ball his father sent his way and he'd move forward- as usual. He'd worked so hard to not to. He wasn't going to throw away his hard-work, because of some simple marriage.

One day he'd surprise his father and surpass his brothers.

He was determined to.

He used his index finger, to once again push his glasses back up his nose, before pulling out his laptop out and started to research his bride-to-be.

…

It was 2am; they were going to collect the girl at the airport in a few hours. He wearily rubbed his temples at the oncoming headache, folded his glasses and placed them on the table before flumping back on the couch, in a very non-Ootori like manner- he didn't care- as there was no one there to see him. He was tired, but also, extremely frustrated with his yet to be wife. Between his contacts and his own research, he had come up with Zilch- well nothing with any value- except possibly her birth date.

When she was fifteen months old, her parents had died- apparently a terrible gas explosion and she was left in the care of her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.

Nothing stood out; she received glasses at the age of 5, at primary school she was a bit of a loner with below average scores.

The aunt was your average middleclass housewife; the uncle was a manager at a drills company called Gruning's and the cousin was a fat fool. Basically your average middleclass family, whom believed themselves to be better than their neighbours.

The rest of her mother's side was average. From what he could gather her mother was a bright student and had aptitude for learning- her daughter apparently did not.

One thing that stood out, though, was that mother and daughter, both seemed to vanish around the age of eleven.

On her father's side, there was nothing. There were plenty of Potters, but no James Potter married to Lilly evens, with a daughter named Haezel. He couldn't find the father.

For the first time, he shall meet someone, he knew nothing about and it infuriated him.

…

Miss Potter, it turned out, was small, thin, pale skinned, sharp pointed features, big green eyes that were covered by brown rimmed glasses and a messy mass of raven coloured hair that tangled and knotted itself in all sorts of directions, he could see a red tie that held most of it in a bun- of sorts, but it really wasn't doing a good job. That was the first thing, Kyoya thought, needed to be tended to.

She wore a woollen green jumper, jeans and white sneakers- which he supposed were once white, all of her attire was battered and worn, very much like the brown leather trunk that lay at her feet. That was the second thing that needed to change; if she was to be an Ootori- she needed a new wardrobe.

He stood motionless her face blank, her eyes forward as they approached. When his father extended his hand, introducing himself and welcoming her, she returned his handshake a polite smile crossing her features and a small "thankyou" was offered, before she nodded in his direction to acknowledge him as he introduced himself.

He noted her voice was soft, with a light gravelly tone to. Quite possibly the only thing Kyouya noted, that didn't need to be changed. Her overall presentation needed allot of work.

…**..**

The nine days, before school started again, passed quickly enough. Everyone knew the Ootori's had a guest, it had been in the papers after all, and Kyoya knew, they were impatient to know who she was.

He sighed as he waited at the car for Miss Potter to get ready. After these nine days, he had concluded that his wife to be, was a bore, who had absolutely no spark or enthusiasm for anything. Though he would admit, she was apt enough to keep up in class and she was learning the language and customs at a good pace, though as it had been only nine days she was still slow and needed help, but the amount she had learnt was impressive.

Did she have to be so, so- passive about things. No emotion what-so-ever, she did what she was told and nothing more, if she wasn't needed she kept to her room, like a sulking toddler. She spoke only when spoken to and even then, the answers were one word if she could get away with it, she appeared at meal times when expected, didn't say a word when they replaced her wardrobe, dutifully followed them when they gathered her school supplies- not an utterance of a single complaint- she was like a well-trained soldier at boot camp.

He didn't know why, but it frustrated him to no end- she barely acknowledged him only when he approached her first- isn't that how he would have wanted it? His father didn't mind, he seemed slightly disappointed that as the Slytherin Heiress, she wasn't much of an asset, but he was happy she was already acting as a dutiful wife- so he didn't really care beyond that.

He sighed once more as he saw her approach. Her hair was an unruly mess as ever, not to mention her shoes were undone, as she made her way towards him her figure relaxed and her eyes downcast, barely paying attention to her surroundings. It seemed she only payed attention to him on the things that were deemed necessary- everything else didn't matter. The female uniform didn't look right on her either, something wasn't right, she looked rather awkward or out of place in it- the fact that she kept pulling on the sleeves or tugging at the ruffles at the bottom didn't help, she off-course didn't listen to him when he told her to stop and he wasn't about to waste his breath asking again either.

"Your late" he said as he opened the door to her.

She didn't respond she simply shrugged as any acknowledgment that she had heard him, but really she didn't face him, or make any eye contact or suggestion that she knew he was there, he could be a gust of wind that had magically opened the door for her, for all he knew, and the shrug could have been for anything. He shut the door behind her and made his way to the other side, before let himself in and the two rode to school in utter silence.

As they pulled up at the gates, he remembered her open mouthed reaction the first time she had seen the school- the most expressive he'd seen her to date.

…

They made their way to the 2A classroom, blatant whispers, and finger pointing and loud rumours following them the entire way. Kyoya kept his face cool as he had grown up doing, walked toward the room poised as ever. Using his great peripheral vision, he was shocked to see his fiancé of sorts, actually straighten her back and raises her head, her face blank; giving nothing away as she strode alongside him, as they walked passed their peers. It seemed she could rise to the occasion when needed to, he wondered briefly what else she had been hiding as he wordlessly guided her to her seat, and was shocked once more when she did not slouch. So, she did understand the need of appearances, for appearances sake, after all. Perhaps, she wouldn't embarrass him.

When Tamaki enthusiastically greeted himself, she gave a polite reply, before ignoring him. Kyoya excused her saying she was shy, which immediately reassured his emotionally invested friend, and he turned to him and blabbered to him about the holidays, he 'hmmd 'in the right places, while his fiancé stayed silent beside him her eyes toward the windows and what was outside.

…

At lunch, she once again she showed excellent poise and if he didn't know any better, he would have assumed she was one of them. She politely greeted his friends and like normal only talked when talked to, when the boisterous noise of the twins caught her attention and her eyes lifted to see them, the reaction was instant.

She had drastically paled, her eyes widened, she gasped her hand shaking over her slightly parted lips her eyes frozen at the twins. Gradually, her breathing evened out, she closed her mouth , she lowered her hand, and colour came back to her cheeks, she lowered her eyes back to her food and started eating again, Kyoya, had noticed she kept glancing back at their direction often throughout lunch, she didn't have another panic attack like that one. Though it did make him think, he wasn't sure if it he were in the right position to ask her about it.

The rest of the day went without incident and he led her toward the third music room for his Host Club duties. She off-course didn't respond when he mentioned it to her, but had dutifully followed him anyways.

The host room was decorated as elegantly as usual, but luckily today there was no theme, so they wore their uniforms. Though, if there was a theme he doubted if she would care anyways. She had sat herself by the window, sipped tea as she stared out of it, and ignored anyone that approached her.

He was busy in his corner doing some accounts, when she approached him "Are they lesbians?"

He looked up to where she was indicating, toward Haruhi and her gusts "No, why do you ask"

"Well, because she is female" was her blunt response.

"They don't know that" her eyebrows rose to her hairline at his response, as if to say 'how is that possible?', but lowering them and she continued to sip tea on the same seat as him for the rest of the club meeting. She sat there when he went to entertain some gusts and didn't move when he came back.

She was more perceptive than he had first assumed, he concluded that he needed to revaluate his first opinions of her.

…

On the ride home, she admitted to him, that she needed his help as she struggled to keep up with most of the teachers. He agreed to help her.

…**.**

**GwendolynD**

**Haezel POV:**

I want to start, by explaining that I wanted this fic to start a few months after Voldermort is killed and in the middle of the Japanese summer holidays. So I estimated (purely for this fic), Voldermort's demise was some point around March and the holidays are somewhere in July.

Haezel was also informed of the inheritance and the contract only a day before Mr Ootori was informed. Which, gave her only an extra day to prepare.

So, when she arrives she is an emotional wreck: 'after war clean up' would still be going on, not to mention she would be in shock that this had happened, it wouldn't have settled in yet, and her life is once again taken out of her control.

Not to mention in the books, Harry was a bit of a 'wallowing in self-pity' type person, who bottled things up.

So, when she arrives, she wouldn't really to care too much as to what's happening and would rather prefer to ignore them and pretend they did not exist. Thusly she would spend allot of time in her room being upset over the situation, planning how to escape, every once in a while aparating back to home to catch up (as previously there was no need for a phone).

She wouldn't be using much magic though, as she wouldn't want to risk using it as it is her secret weapon of sorts that would make things easier for her escape. Not to mention she doesn't believe she is staying.

Her good acting at the school, comes from being the 'hero' for so long, everyone at Hogwarts, sort of expected her to be brave all the time, that she would have picked up the habit of showing a certain side of her at the right times. (Well that's the way I see it)

Hope this clears some things up.


	3. Revaluations two, three, four

I would like to start by saying thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourite my ficlet or even read to this point.

The response to this has been insane. I shall like to add that I have decided to make the prologue ch, a more of a FAQs area, so any regular queries may be cleared up there, instead of having long intros at the beginning of every chapter.

Plus at the end of every chapter, I shall have a Heazel's POV section so you can see what Kyoya is missing and perhaps read this fic a bit more clearly.

Anyways, enjoy the next part.

GwendolynD

**Revaluation's Two, Three, and Four **

…**.**

Everyone knew they were engaged, but any other details were firmly kept secret, with the hosts and they eventually stopped prying, even the rumours fell to the usual minimum.

During school, Haezel opened up slightly, but mainly kept his silent companion. There was this memorable moment, though, after host club activities Tamaki approached Haezel and started rambling about her beauty, need to be fawned over, in his over exuberant manner and suggestion that one day perhaps she could be an actually be paying guest every once in a while. She had shot him down, and sent him to a corner in despair and start growing mushrooms. Kyoya couldn't have been more proud.

After school, Kyoya would help her with her homework, as her understanding of Japanese improved; they worked in a comfortable silence together, Haezel asking him the odd question.

One afternoon, He and Haezel were discussing an English essay, when his sister entered. She went straight to his drawers as she usually did, adding her bit to their discussion every once in a while, as more and more of his clothes were discarded from his drawers- as per usual.

When Haezel got up, snatched the shirt from his sister's hands and started refolding everything, efficiently repacking it into the drawers, until every single garment was back in its place- to the utter and complete bafflement of the two siblings.

Kyoyo opened her file on his laptop and made a note of it, the information growing slowly and steadily with each new piece of information.

…

As usual, the Host Clubs antics interrupted their lives, but she easily fell back into routine after each interruption.

During one outing, however, she withdrew once more and allowed the club antics to wash over her, as she had done in the beginning. When they were alone, he questioned her on it; he waited patiently for her response. She answered so softly, he only just heard it.

"You don't have to be miserable you know"

He looked to her confused, unsure as to what she was getting at "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about"

She faced him, clear determination crossed her features, and she looked right into his eyes "Don't give up on life"

He was completely confused now "I'm not"

"Yes you are, you have accepted the position your father gave you"

"What position? I am the third son, my future is decided, I have no choice in the matter"

And then she slapped him.

"There is always a choice"

Angry at being slapped and accused of not doing enough he stood up, she also rose to face him, her face hard, fixed.

He opened his mouth to give an angry, cutting retort, when she cut him of "If you want to surpass your brothers, you need to do more than accept you situation"

She then left the room and in that moment, he realised she had been watching him as much as he had been watching her.

…

It was dinner. The entire family was present, his parents, his sibling and their respective partners, and he and Haezel. Each set of partners sat together, except for his parents whom sat at opposite ends of the elegant table that they owned.

His father, of-course, was directing conversation, which was based on their contribution to the Ootori empire and their usefulness as assets.

Haezel, usually sat obediently by his side and gave polite answers that appeased the man, when suddenly she glared at him "_Shut the Hell up!"_

There was absolute silence.

"What did you say, young lady" his voice thundered across the room, but she was the only one who didn't flinch at his tone.

"You heard me"

"I didn't quite hear the first time"

"Shut the hell up"

"I do not like the manner in which you have spoken to me young lady, Kyoya teach her some manners" and his father turned his head from her, as if he were finalising the matter.

However, it seemed Haezel wasn't finished "DO YOU EVEN KNOW, WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO?" she all but bellowed at him.

He snapped his gaze at her again, an angry retort on his lips, but before he could speak, just like she had done with Kyoya a few days prior, she interrupted him "Your family, these people here are your family, they are remarkable people, do you even see that? I do not want to be part of this family, if this is how its members are treated" Her voice trembled with raw anger and her eyes were blazing at his father, in a manner- no one had the courage to do so before. All were too shocked, his father included, to stop her as she got and left the room.

In that moment, Kyoya knew he had to make an important choice; it was a rather easy one really. He too got up, folded his napkin, placed it back on the table, straightened his clothes, and followed his fiancé out of the room.

That night, he removed Haezel's file from his laptop and destroyed any other notes he had on her.

…

After, what they had been taking to call 'the incident'. His father was unusually polite when he interacted with is fiancé. Not to mention, he kept giving her odd looks, which Kyoya, couldn't identify, his father, was definitely up to something. That much he was sure about. Another thing he had to be careful about.

Today, he, his father, and Haezel were on their way to the bank to join their accounts. Haezel, was stiller and more curt than usual. When she sat with them in the private room, you would have thought she was waiting on someone else and didn't want to overhear their private conversation. He wasn't sure if she was even paying attention.

"So Miss Potter" the manager turned to her, but she ignored him, however his father urged him to , continue, he cleared his throat and looked at the papers in his hands "well I have here your records, that your bank kindly gave us" he straightened out the papers again, before coughing and continuing once more, which made Kyoya curious as to what made him so nervous, but he patently let the man tell them at his own pace "Well, ah" he shuffled the pages again and glanced at them before looking once more at the pages "Well it says here, the you are, er that is to say" another round of paper shuffling "as-well as the Slytherin Heiress" shuffle, shuffle "you are the Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house's Potter and Black".

He looked to Haezel "Miss Potter, I assume, you have the rings"

"I have"

When Haezel didn't say or do anything else, like showing the rings, the man continued talking, informing the two Ootori's, his fiancé's apparent vast fortune. Prior to today, Kyoya, had heard of those two houses, the Ancients were old prestigious British families, known for their privacy and were rather particular with who they dealt with, anyone would give their first born son to get a connection of any sort with them. He knew his fiancé had one title, he hadn't even considered she had more, he hadn't even thought to check the Potter name, a slight oversight on his part now that this news was revealed to him.

Of-course authority figures and ranking has never bothered Harry, when he shouts at someone.

To have one house was remarkable, to have two, was exceptional. His father was going to be ecstatic. He now knew why she wanted to postpone this, like his father he foolishly thought she was embarrassed.

When they were alone, her features slackened completely, and she looked exhausted and completely shattered.

"It's going to be Iron Clad now" she whispered, before she collapsed into his arms and cried.

…**..**

**Haezels POV:**

Here Haezel, like Kyoya, is scrutinising her fiancé as much as he is her. Before she hadn't really cred, but now, she has realised, perhaps he is as miserable as she. Harry did also have a helping/saving people thing.

In this chapter, there is also a spark of the infamous temper. Harry has always had the Dursleys and then Voldermort hanging over his head, so as his female equivalent, Haezel wouldn't be too happy to have the rest of her life run for her, especially in the case that more than anything else, he has wanted a family and wouldn't like someone directing every step for her.

Knowing that Mr Ootori would have a partnership with either Potters or Blacks, Haezel knows that it would be harder for Mr Ootori to let her go and relinquish her from the contract if he didn't know these details about her. Before this point, she thought she'd have no trouble escaping.


	4. Small Snippet

Yet again, I really would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favourite, and even read this ficlet. The interest in this story is amazing. I know this update is short, but as the title says it is 'Utterly Necessary'.

**The Seriously Small Snippet of an Interlude that was Utterly Necessary**

…**..**

In-front of Kyoya, sat two boxes, which previously were in the inside pocket of the coat Haezel had worn that day. He had never seen them before, but he could guess what they held, the Lord and Lady rings of the Ancient and Noble House's Potter and Black.

Both were plain and rectangle shaped, one was black made of a hard material he couldn't identify with a silver boarder around the edges and the other was of a dark Jarrah with gold border around the edges.

Haezel sat next to him, close enough that he could smell the mixed scent of ash and that something fresh that surrounding her, almost feel her natural body heat, and every radiating shake. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a smile of reassurance, which she returned before she picked up the black box first.

And opened it toward him and there, in the green velvet lining of the box were the impressive gnarled silver rings of the Black family, both had black opal at the centre with green diamond pieces scattered around and along the ring.

She then placed the box back down and opened the second one, in red velvet lining were two rings that judging by the colour was made from copper, but he had a feeling it was something else, had he recognised the rare painite stone and small cuts of white fancies.

Both sets of rings had their own air of elegance, though the Black set was gaudier than the Potter set. The craftsmen ship was undoubtedly of quality, well refined; even someone like Haruhi could see the value of them, even if they didn't know the rings history.

With a quick glance to Haezel, he picked up the Potter box, his fingers running along its smooth edges before lingering at the rings, hovering more so to the male ring, but never touching. What, they stood for, always stopping him, entire time aware of her watching him.

At long last he closed the lid and placed it back on the table.

"There beautiful"

"Yes"

He looked to Haezel, then back at the boxes, one open and one shut. It was tempting, to take them, owning them would be what he needed to surpass, not just his brother, but his father too- just sign the documents and he'd be Lord of two Ancients. He didn't deserve them, not yet, not now. He leant forward and shut the lid of the only open box, which closed with a resounding 'snap'.

"Keep them"

"What" her expression would have been amusing, if the tension wasn't so thick.

He didn't repeat himself, he knew she heard him, he let it sink in.

A smile spread across her face and her body relaxed "Thankyou"

Kyoya felt allot lighter, a weight he didn't know he was carrying seemed to have lifted, his mind clear. He was thinking straight once more and very suddenly an idea came to him a whimsical thing he never thought of doing except now.

He picked up her hand and pressed it towards his lips, "Why don't we pretend there is no contract?"

"Huh?!

He smiled "I shall court you, as if we're not yet 'engaged'"

She grinned "You should smile more, you are allot more handsome when you smile"

Kyoya Ootori blushed.

Haezel Potter laughed.

**...**

**Haezel POV:**

Haezel, would be a nervous wreck. She would have seen as Kyoya had, the calculating look Mr Ootori had and now, especially with her families rings being handed over to Kyoya. (In my mind for a fic like this, if there is a female Heiress and she marries her husband would gain the Lordship) So, if it were Haezel's POV we would see Kyoya basically holding her families past and future- the Potter rings would obviously be more important to her.

In this fic both understand the implications of him accepting the rings, which is why he turned them away.

The idea of being courted, would make the engagement seem less formal- something Kyoya is accustomed to but realises it may be more of a benefit to Haezel. Which was why he offered the idea, he had been groomed to the idea of an arranged marriage, she hadn't, which makes this more appealing for her and make their arrangement more formal.

…

Every time I add Haezel's POV, I think I might actually do a proper chapter- one day. This will have to do for now.

Hope you have enjoyed reading so far.

**GwendolynD**


	5. Incentive

Yet again, I'd like to thank everyone for their interest!

**Incentive**

**...**

During the time of courtship, Kyoya found out numerous things about Haezel that he never noticed before.

Like the fact her hair that sent many hairdressers home in frustrated tears, was actually really soft and he liked to play with and stroke it.

Her eyes reminded him of Emeralds.

She had this unconscious habit of running her hand through her hair, when she was frustrated, angry, flustered, annoyed, and bored- actually constantly.

She could actually tell the twins apart, but pretended to not know.

She liked treacle tart.

Was rather good at and enjoyed chess, she actually beat him on a few occasions.

Had a tendency to be rather destructive toward new technology and if it were possible used the manual approach. She had been especially pleased when he replaced the latest Samsung they had originally given her with an old brick mobile made only for texting and phone-calls.

She enjoyed being outdoors and especially going for runs.

Liked being driven in fast cars, at speeds that would have normal people screaming for their lives. "The rush" she had said, a megawatt grin daring to split her face in two- that really told him everything.

She had excellent reflexes.

She enjoyed cooking for people and she was good at it too. Like Haruhi, she had no care for the ridiculous fan fair that rich people enjoyed, however, when it came to food, she didn't mind spending extra for the best ingredients from around the world.

Her tea had to be loose leaf and black.

She actually looked nice in the Male uniform. Which, she had been ecstatic about when he had bought the uniform for her.

And her best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, she was very close with. The best gift it seemed he could give her was Hermione's number, which she admitted she hadn't learnt of by heart and had previously been unable to contact as she didn't want to admit she didn't know the number. Kyoyo believed there was something she wasn't saying in that matter, but it was of little consequence, so he left it alone.

He couldn't explain why he was doing this- the courting; it had no benefit for him, nothing to be gained in the materialistic sense. All he knew, was that every smile, every 'thankyou', every kiss on the cheek, every hug, made it worthwhile.

He had gone on dates before; he had showed other young ladies a good time, for business purpose of-course, not to mention his experience as a host. However, she wasn't a club guest, she wasn't a daughter of a prosperous family, she wasn't a possible bride, she wasn't normal. The normal words of niceties don't bother her, normal expensive tokens of affection she barely glances at- she was already his fiancé- even if they were pretending they weren't, but that wasn't her goal- he was.

As she was his.

It was a foreign concept, to aim for something; you couldn't touch, see, or calculate. It made no sense, but he wasn't sure if he could be bothered actually figuring it out. He didn't care.

…

She then told him her secret.

She was a witch.

And she told him of a hidden community, he had no idea about previously. She told him, of the Ancients and why they were so private; they were attached to this hidden world. She told him of her tragic past and why, despite all he had done, she wanted more than anything else to break the contract.

He understood, truly he did, but it had hurt him to hear it.

She then smiled at him and told him, that she still wanted him, but she wanted to chance choose if she actually wanted to marry him, herself. His mind supplied the event a few months ago, when she had said "There was always a choice"

He then actually did understand. He had been silly to immediately think she wanted to break the contract to get away from him. Irrational as it had been, the thought, it was still at the back of his mind. He couldn't help himself. She had seen his insecurity and reassured him.

He could see the despair of having the one thing she had dreamed about chosen for her, something that may appear so trivial for most and could easily be discarded by others, was important to her.

So he would help her.

…

The pair, were currently in a location Kyoya was positive his father or anyone else (baring Haezel's two friends) for that matter could reach them.

For a start they were in Scotland. He somehow doubted his father would think of them to be there- especially since they had school the next day. Which, Kyoya reminded himself; he needed to keep a regular update on his watch if they wanted to be back on time.

Second, they were on the grounds of a castle that was deemed unplottable. He himself hadn't considered the notion an hour ago and he very much doubted his father had either.

Thirdly, if unplottable land, in England didn't throw him of (an exceptionally big _if_) a supposedly haunted shack that no-one was supposed to know how to enter, surely should. After what he had recently experienced and from what he could see, Kyoya seriously wondered if the place was haunted, despite Haezel's numerous reassurances that it wasn't. But Kyoya hadn't really bothered himself with that, what bothered him was how they were in a shack that no one was supposed to know how to get in. That's what concerned him the most- well actually, now that he had thought of it, what bothered him the most was the comfort of the couch he sat upon.

The couch and pretty much everything else in the room, was dusty, battered, falling to pieces, and smelt a bit like a rotting tree. But these couches were the most comfortable seating he had ever sat upon.

He simply did not understand it.

The reason why they sat here, as they wanted a safe place to find a solution to the two contracts that tied their hands: The Slytherin Contract, which meant his father owned Haezel and the Engagement, which his father had written and could easily change.

The Slytherin contract had him the most concerned; it meant he could easily change her circumstances at any point in time, have her marry the eldest brother, it is hard to know what his father could be up to, the possibilities were endless, and none settled well with him.

…

"So, how did you get here, Private Jet?" was the first question, Hermione asked them, when she and Ron got settled.

Haezel grinned beside him, as he refused to answer the question "Of-course not, have his father find out it was missing"

Kyoya looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione, ignoring the question as he was trying not to think about the aparation home "So, do you have the scrolls?" He eyed them critically; it didn't look like they held anything.

When they grinned and pulled the scrolls and books from their pockets, he simply sighed.

Kyoya was slowly getting used to the idea of magic disproving many theories physics had taught him, things he had previously considered impossible, magic had changed his perspective on how he viewed the world. He was beginning to think, it was all limitless, that nothing was impossible, and would readily accept it if Haezel said Pigs flew.

He was slightly dismayed to find that most of the science and logic that had guided him well, up to this point was completely disregarded with the use of magic. One afternoon, when Haezel, had levitated him of the ground and then unceremonious dumped him back on the ground.

He had gotten his back, though, when he bought an lavish expensive, but tasteful (he had his standards) necklace for Haezel and presented it to her at school with-in Tamaki's earshot, who made exclamations of such a romantic gesture, and made Haezel promise to wear it every day. The next day she didn't wear it, Tamaki went into such despair and started wailing of the ending of romance, that she took the car home during lunch to collect it. She had been stuck wearing it since.

As the conversation, moved to areas that were beyond his comprehension, he thought he'd be more productive in an area he was more comfortable with. He picked up the contract, perhaps, he could find a loophole.

…

The contract was tight, Kyoya, would have been impressed, if he weren't so annoyed by it. He'd keep them in mind for future reference. These Goblins looked like they knew what they were doing.

He finished the contract and placed it down.

They were good.

He leaned back into his seat, damn those couches were comfortable, and he watched the trio.

They had moved to the floor in a tight triangle, limbs touching, parchment and books everywhere, a quill and a partly blank parchment floating by Hermione's head, the quill writing on its own accord; it seemed she was the designated 'scribe'.

He watched, when Hermione paused and brought the book to the middle the other two immediately learned in- not a single word spoken, or when Haezel simply opened her right palm and Ron picked up a scroll by his feet and placed in her palm neither looking up, or when Ron glanced up, Hermione her eyes never leaving her book raises her wand and floats the notes Ron's way and when he is done moved them back.

Seamless and completely opposite to how the club members ran.

When he had first seen the three together, he had been surprised at how close they were, but after hearing, all that they had accomplished together, it was understandable.

He had picked up the contract again, something had occurred to him, to him it doesn't sound possible, from what he has seen, it could be possible.

"Could you fake your death"

'_At fulfilment the contract will be terminated and the debt considered paid"_

The contract would be terminated at Haezel's Death. It was the only possibility he could see.

Even though it was his idea, he sincerely hoped it wasn't possible, but at the trio's thoughtful expression, he sighed- it seemed nothing was out of bounds, when it came to magic.

Ron shrugged his shoulders "I don't think they'd mind-"

"I think they are still rather sensitive" Hermione argued, before Haezel interrupted her "I rather.." the two nodded in understanding.

"So we could.." Ron started again, Hermione nodded "Yes, but.."

"Perhaps…" Haezel added and they were of and he was confused from the start.

Kyoya sat back again, as he waited for the three to sort out the finer details. It was rather interesting to watch, he wondered if they actually realised they weren't using fully formed sentences.

"Well" Hermione began "there is this potion 'Draught of the living Death' it will stop a person's heart for twenty-six minuets"

"The Goblin's" Ron continued on "really don't care about our lives, they pride themselves in executing the contract fully, they'd only check with the unspeakables because they are just as grumpy as them- but once confirmed the contract has ended they'd end it, they might be a little testy toward you, but…" Ron trailed off.

Kyoya, looked to Haezel blushing horribly and not quite making eye contact with him as Ron and Hermione sniggered next to her "They don't like me, well more than your normal witch or Wizard, because, we became the first people to successfully rob their bank- Ron and Hermione were my 'accomplices' but as I was the 'ring leader;, even if it were for a selfless reason, they don't care, they were very prideful at being impossible to break in to and now hold a grudge against me"

"Unspeakable's are secretive sort of people, who work in the Department of Mysteries- as far as we know they research sensitive subjects like time-travel, alternate readies, prophesies, death, space, Ancient myth and Lore, well that is what we highly suspect- no one is 100% sure and we doubt the unspeakables know what is going on beyond their own research" Hermione answered his unasked question.

"My fame, won't get me far, but as I have survived death twice and poses something they'd love to study- we can use it as a bargaining chip" she took a big shaky breath before continuing "hopefully it will be enough". Haezel finished.

"So we only have to convince an Unspeakable to not voice any misgivings about the contract terminating when the Goblins come" Kyoya concluded.

"You make it sound so simple" Ron grumbled, before collapsing his head on Hermione's shoulder.

Haezel sighed "And none of it has to leak to any tabloids".

None of them, wanted to think of the turmoil that would cause.

…

That had to have been the most tension filled and weirdest meeting he had been to.

They were all dressed in casual, sat at muggle Starbucks- the chosen neutral location. And he _had _thought that that particular discussion was long winded.

First thing they did, after all formal greetings were out of the way, was have a whispered argument over, which charms were to be cast, neither party trusting each other.

Kyoya was thankful that it looked like any other whispered argument, which the staff and patrons left well enough alone.

Kyoya, would have applauded them on their discretion when the spells were finally cast- if he weren't watching as closely as he was, he wouldn't' have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"What purpose, Potter, would lying to the Goblin's, have for us?" was the female unspeakable's rather frank opening question.

Kyoya had been to several meetings amongst associates, this was rather brutal, honest both sides dealing their cards, playing one hand at a time, until everything was out in the open. Both sides were honest, no pulling wool over eyes, no tricks, just facts. For Kyoya, that was what made it weird and refreshing.

The Hallows, were the right incentive, he could see Haezel had trouble letting go of her father's cloak, even temporarily. He had cut in stating that a neutral third party would be agreed upon to foresee their use of the cloak. The two unspeakable's didn't seem to care one way or another, but Haezel was clearly grateful.

The short of it, was that they have done it. All that was left was to do, was what he had been dreading.

They were essentially killing Haezel, even if it were for only twenty-six minuets didn't matter.

"Right" Hermione pulled the dusty book onto the table, that looked like it wouldn't be here if it weren't for magic "the potion looks as though it should take up to three days to complete including the twenty-four hour resting period"

Magic he had learnt was more to it than just wand waving and enchantments. There was ironically a science to it.

It defied physics, but to his complete amusement, there was a science to it. You had to understand science to perform magic besides having magic in your biology, that is.

He hated the result, judging by the others faces none of them did, there was a steely determination on all of them, when they ploughed through to finish the potion.

To distract him from what they'd accomplish, he found himself fascinated by the process. The different reactions created, were intriguing, he'd of-course read up on them at a later date.

The potion was done- then would come what he expected to be the longest twenty-six minuets of his life. He very much doubted he'd have many experiences like this one.

The four, were back in the Shack and they sat around the table, where the bubbling cauldron sat upon it.

Hermione, re-checking, the colour, temperature, consistency, smell, the bubbles, everything over and over again, constantly glancing back at the book before pouring the exact amount into a goblet. And triple checking that amount too, before she was satisfied and placed the Goblet in-front of Haezel.

Haezel picked up the goblet, , Kyoya set his alarm, and they watched tensely as she sipped the contents.

The second her fingers slackened on the Goblet, Kyoya pressed the 'start' button of his alarm.

Ron placed the dropped goblet back on the table, before helping Kyoya move Haezel's slackened body to the bedding they had prepared earlier.

Whilst, Ron comforted a crying Hermione, Kyoya sat by Haezel, unsure as to what to do. It felt all too real; he reached out and gripped her hand.

It was cold.

He placed it in both of his hands and concentrated on her face, not wanting to look at the seconds disappear on his watch. Ron and Hermione, sat on her other side, sat in complete silence. His legs were starting to numb, but he wasn't moving.

Kyoya, didn't believe in a God and had always trusted science, but now, he prayed to any deity, if it were listening, to please make sure the potion worked.

The beeping broke through the silence.

They looked to each other, it seemed no-one had the guts to move.

After, what felt like hours, Ron moved forward, placed his fingers on her neck and Kyoya carefully studied his expression, for any clue. But it wasn't needed, for he felt her pulse beneath his hands, and her fingers flex.

Relief, like he couldn't comprehend, flooded through him.

And he couldn't help, but smile as those emeralds opened once more.

…

When the contract was freed, the couple had celebrated by shredding the contracts, though Haezel wanted to rip them by hand as she was too cautious of the machines. Kyoya didn't mind either way.

However, when all was complete the irrational fear came back to him. It niggled at him continuously and he couldn't get rid of it. She had mentioned something about going back to England, he understood, she had said that she would most likely come back, but needed some time. Next time she returned, it will be on her own terms

Rationally, he knew she'd come back.

Irrationally, he didn't.

If he was letting her go, he needed some sort of guarantee that she'd come back, an incentive of sorts.

One afternoon, she didn't appear for club activities, he found himself missing her. He left the second the last guest was gone, just barely keeping his composure, and forgetting the traditional costume he had on. He needed to find her- now.

He spotted a mop of messy hair that could only belong to her, outside. She was sitting on a bench, which was by one of the many ponds on the Ourun grounds. He ran, not wanting to miss her.

She gave him a smile acknowledging his presence, when he reached her. He sat beside her; he then roughly cupped her face and kissed her. Saying absolutely everything, words couldn't express.

'_Come Back'._

…

**GwendolynD**

…


End file.
